<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beast in the Smoke by Short_honey_badger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238409">Beast in the Smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_honey_badger/pseuds/Short_honey_badger'>Short_honey_badger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crowley does not like people touching his things, F/M, Fluff, Follows the plot, Funny, Little Shit Balthazar (Supernatural), M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Siblings, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_honey_badger/pseuds/Short_honey_badger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a Winchester in your debt was something that Crowley would make sure to lord over the others. Having a Winchester in your debt who did not know she was a Winchester was the icing on top of the metaphorical cake.</p><p>previously titled: So Sue Me</p><p>I can't help myself. I've got to jump on the Sibling Winchester wagon. Its fun to write and I really like how it has turned out so far. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cannon Relationships - Relationship, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 10, 2004</p><p><br/> At the tender age of 16, Margot Franklin was the unknown sister of Sam and Dean Winchester. Their father had been on a job in a run of the mill town back in 1989 and had a one night stand with a beautiful woman who had reminded him of his late wife, Mary. After he had found out about the little girl a year after she was born, John made it a point to come back to that small town in Virginia to see her and her mother every now and then. That had stopped a few months after Margot had turned 6 and she had never seen her wayward father ever again. Today was the day of her mother's funeral and Margot had never felt so alone in her entire life.</p><p> <br/>Her mother had always been the one there for her. Always the one that Margot could turn to when she needed anything. She knew no other family and only had vague memories of a man that she had once called father. She had no idea what she would do without her mother and the deep-seated panic in her chest threatened to rise as she sat in the pews of the funeral home. People she hardly knew were scattered around the small room and Margot could just see the pale skin of her mother in the coffin at the front of the room. </p><p><br/>"Everything will be alright dear," A woman said as she sat down next to the dark-haired young woman. This was Pamela Ford, the only other person in the room that Margot had truly spent time with. The older woman had been their neighbor for as long as Margot could remember. "I can make arrangements so that you can come live with me if you would like? At least until you can decide to go back to your old home?"</p><p> <br/>"Can I think about it?" Margot asked the grey-headed woman and Pamela smiled and gave her a quick nod. She felt terrible for the poor thing. Margot had never had many friends of her own and preferred to sit in silence or read with the neighborhood stray animals. The girl had a heart of gold and Pamela knew that she would one day do something great with herself.</p><p> <br/>"Of course you can dear." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the priest that had spoken for Margot's mother approaching them. He cleared his throat to announce himself and smiled gently down at Margot when she looked at him.</p><p> <br/>"Are you ready?" He asked and Margot took a deep steadying breath then nodded. She knew what came next. They would drive to the cemetery at the end of town and they would finally put her mother into the ground. Margot stood from the pew and walked past the older man. She needed to say goodbye at least one more time before she never saw her mother again. Margot reached out and curled her hand around her mother's cold ones and let a few tears slip past. She stared at her mother's face and tried her hardest to remember every detail that she could in the short amount of time she had.</p><p> <br/>Finally, she turned to Pamela and the Priest and gave them both a shaky smile, "Yeah, I'm ready." </p><p><br/>Later, after Pamela had driven them both home, Margot locked herself away in her room and would not speak to anyone for weeks on end. Unknown to Pamela the young girl had taken to trying to remember anything that had to do with her forgetful father. Margot remembered very little of him, but the few things that stood out to her was his talk of how monsters were real. She had overheard him talking to her mother one night about how he could not come back because he had to find the thing that killed someone close to him. That had been the last night that she had seen her father.</p><p> <br/>As the years went by, Margot dedicated her time to learning everything there were about the monsters that roamed the world. While learning, she also spent much of her time praying that her father would come back for her. When that did not work, Margot would resort to breaking the law to try and find out anything about her father's whereabouts.  It was now two years after the death of her mother and Margot had finally found the solution that she needed to find her family since nothing else had ever worked for her. It was either do this or quit, and Margot never gave up.</p><p> <br/>The young woman, now 15, stood in the middle of a crossroad near the old train station on the other side of town from her home. She had gathered the things she needed and placed them all in a small wooden box before burying it at what she thought was the center of the crossroads. She sat on an old stump as she waited for something to happen. She checked her phone for the time and saw that she had been waiting for around 15 minutes. Margot would give it another 5 before she packed up her things and went home. <br/>When those five minutes were up, Margot rose from her temperature seat and went to go dig up her box when a throat being cleared startled her. She whips around to see an older man dressed in a sleek looking black suit and a grey paisley tie.</p><p> <br/>"Lookin' for me, love?" the man says and Margot can only nod. She can't quite get out the words she wants and it takes the demon to clear his throat again before she can snap out of her stupor.</p><p> <br/>"Ah, yeah. I guess I am?" She says in uncertainty. She had not known that this was going to work. "Didn't know if anyone was going to show."</p><p><br/>"Better late than never, Darling. Name's Crowley." the demon says and she nods in agreement then clears her own throat. She is about to tell him that she wants to make a deal when he is suddenly far closer to her than he was a second ago. He reaches out and grabs her before she can scramble away and he leans in close to her. "Little young to be making deals don't you think?"</p><p><br/>"Probably but I want to anyway," Margot says and draws on what little courage she has. While the demon did not look like she thought a demon might look like, the man in front of her was just as intimidating. "I want to know who my family is."</p><p> <br/>Crowley scoffs at her terms and steps away from her so that he can pace. "So young and that is all you want? Not money or fame? Just your family who don't know you?" He stops pacing so that he can step into her space again, "Who's to say that they even want you around?"</p><p> <br/>Tears well up in Margot's eyes at the demon's harsh words and he turns away from him. Behind her, Crowley can not deny that he would love to make a deal with the young woman in front of him. Her soul was a beacon in the night, more powerful than any that he had ever seen before. He wondered why that was.</p><p> <br/>"How about I sweeten the deal a little for you. I'll tell you who your family is and when you turn 20 I'll even bring you to them, then in ten years I come and collect what's mine?" Crowley says and wraps his hand around the girl's arm to turn her back around to face him. Tears are streaming down her face and he feels a strange stirring in his chest that feels awfully like guilt. He pushes the emotion away and cocks his head at the girl. "How's that sound?"</p><p><br/>"W-why would you do that?" Margot stutters out and Crowley smiles down at her. Her soul pulses in time with her heart and boy did he want to get his hands on that beautiful ball of light.</p><p> <br/>"Cause I'm a nice guy. Bare in mind that you'll only have seven years with them," Crowley says and waits for the young woman to make a decision. When she is taking a little too long for his tastes, he moves so that he can sling an arm around her shoulders, "Come now little Margot. It's a good deal."</p><p> <br/>"Alright. I-I'll do it." She says and Crowley grins down at her in satisfaction. He turns so that he is facing her again and puts his own little sub-clause in the contract. She would have to meet with him once a month so that he could leach off that beautiful soul of hers. Crowley felt stronger ever since he had appeared to her.</p><p> <br/>"A deal is sealed with a kiss Luv," he says and before she can turn away from him like he knows that she will try to do, Crowley catches those pouty lips with his own. If he takes a little bit longer than necessary then sue him. He smooths his lips along hers and catches her button one with a quick nip of his teeth. His tongue darts out to catch her own and he takes his time tasting her before pulling away and leaving the young woman flushed and panting.</p><p><br/>Crowley steps away and watches with pride as the young woman reaches up to touch her lips before hastily pulling away and blushing an even darker red. As he feels the deal truly takes hold, information floods his mind and the almost soft smile on his face turns into something far more wicked. He just made a deal with none other than John Winchester's daughter. What a turn of events this was.</p><p> <br/>"Your father was John Winchester. You have two half-brothers named Sam and Dean." Crowley informs her and is unprepared when Margot throws her arms around him in a tight hug. She is pulling away before he can do anything about it and grinning up with him with happy tears in the corner of her eyes.</p><p> <br/>"Thank you so much." she breathes out and Crowley scoffs at the praise she gives him. She has no idea what he plans to do with her and that beautiful soul of hers. She should not be thanking him right now. That soul is shining so bright that he can't help himself when he steps into her space once more and places a soft kiss against her head.</p><p><br/>"I'll be seeing you around Margot," Crowley says then snaps his fingers behind his back to send her back home. He would be seeing her far sooner than she probably thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley takes Margot out for the night. They get to know one another just a little more</p><p>Also! I took a few creative liberties with Crowley's past. I tried to stay as close to cannon as possible but there isn't much about his past that I could find. Hope you like it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month after the deal had been made, Margot could not have been happier. She had finally moved back into her old home after having a long talk with Pamela. She had been more outgoing and social since she found out about the family that she now knew of. She was in the process of cleaning out the house and was about to start making her something to eat when she heard a commotion in the kitchen. Margot held the broom close to her and carefully made her way into the messy space. She wasn't expecting what she laid her eye on.</p><p>The crossroads demon Crowley stood in her kitchen looking at the box of pots and pans that had been tipped over. She sags in relief at seeing someone she somewhat knows and not a total stranger. Crowley is looking at her like he did nothing wrong and she can’t help but giggle at the guilty look on his face. He does not wear the emotion very well she thinks. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” She finally asks and swoops into the kitchen to pick up the pots and pans that he obviously was not going to take credit for knocking down. When she stands back up, He is a step closer than what she thinks he needs to be and Margot quickly steps back from him. While the kiss that he gave her was the best she had ever had, her first actually, she was not ready for another repeat. </p><p>“Do I need a reason to come see what is mine?” Crowley drawls and Margot rolls her eyes at him. Of course, he was going to be a possessive bastard. He looks at her with lidded eyes and Margot feels her face heat and quickly turns from him. The demon did not need to see what he did to her. </p><p>“Well, I guess not. Just didn’t expect you to come calling.” She tells him and sets her armload into the sink to her right. She had not gotten to everything in the kitchen yet; preferring to focus on the living room and the bathroom for now. It was not like she was cooking a lot of food anyways.</p><p>“That’s what I thought. What are you doing?” He asks and sneers at the mess around him. This place was far too old and he could see water damage in the ceiling, not to mention the amount of dust all around him. It was disgusting. </p><p>“Cleaning?” Margot tells him and gives him an odd look. What did it look like she was doing? “I want to clean this place up as best I can so I can maybe sell it before you take me to my brothers.” </p><p>“Hm, good idea I suppose,” Crowley says and Margot rolls her eyes. The demon probably had everything that she had only ever dreamed of. “We have things to do so stop and go get dressed in something that isn’t sweatpants.” </p><p>“Things to do? That was never part of our deal? I thought you were going to just leave me alone until I turned 21.” Margot says and looks at the demon who would one day own her soul. Sure she had made the deal with him but it wasn’t his yet. </p><p>“Ah, I may have added something of my own in there. Have to be careful with the way you word things around us demons.” Crowley says and Margot flushes in anger and fear. Damn her for not being as careful as she should have been. “Once a month I will pop in and say hello.” </p><p>“That’s it?” she asks and hums to herself as her fear fades a little. That was not as bad as she thought it was going to be. </p><p>“That’s it. We do what I say for however long I am here and then you are free to do whatever you mortals do until I come back,” Crowley informs her and steps closer to the young woman. Her green eyes are staring him down and he grins at her with a wink. Her pale skin lights up and he soaks up the energy her soul gives off from the strong emotion. </p><p>“Fine, but I’m not wearing a dress or anything like that.” She says and walks out of the kitchen and down the hallway to go into her bedroom. She braces herself for the onslaught of the usual emotions she has going into her old room and quickly gathers some of her nicer blue jeans and a button-up shirt. Once in the bathroom, she quickly changes clothes and tosses the dirty ones in her hamper. She takes a second to make sure she looks a little more presentable before escaping the bathroom and going back to the living room. There she finds Crowley sitting on her couch. </p><p>“This better?” she asks him and does a small twirl for fun. When she faces him again he has that soft smile in place that she has only seen once or twice. She thinks that he looks much better with that one than one of his far nastier ones she has seen so far. </p><p>“It’s good enough. Get your shoes.” He says and Margot quickly does so. She can’t help the excitement that wells up in her. This feels like it could be a date, but she would never call it that to his face. Crowley probably only wants to toy with her some more before leaving like he did last time she saw him. </p><p>“Where are we going?” She asks him and is not surprised when he does not answer her. Once she had slipped her shoes on, a cute pair of black boots, she turns back to him to see that he has once more invaded her personal space. Margot did not get why he liked being so close to her so much of the time. She is about to say something about it when her mouth snaps shut when Crowley reaches out and pushes a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear. She stays as still as she can be and watches for him to do anything else. </p><p>Crowley looks down at her and gives her a smarmy grin. It was amazing what a few “romantic” gestures could do to the poor girl. She must not have any experience with the opposite sex at all and that just would not do, “Let’s go love.” He grabs her close and with a rush of almost too hot air, they are teleported to a rather classy restaurant he knows in Georgia. </p><p>The demon has to catch Margot as she stumbles from the unexpected feeling of her stomach suddenly dropping. It had felt like she had been on a roller coaster for a few seconds there. </p><p>“This is Bones Restaurant. A little place I found a while back.” Crowley says and then offers her his arm to escort her inside the building. Margot likes what she sees as she looks around. It has an old-timey vibe to it but it was still ridiculously classy for her tastes. The fanciest place she ever really went was the hometown steakhouse in the heart of her small town. She feels very underdressed in that moment after she takes in what everyone else is wearing. Margot feels an embarrassed blush stain her cheeks and tries to look as small as possible while Crowley gets them a table and some wine. She waits until the waiter has left before telling Crowley that she isn’t old enough to drink yet. </p><p>Crowley huffs as her with a roll of his eyes, “You’re old enough tonight.” He tells her and clinks his tall glass with one still sitting on the table. He watches as she avoids the wine and instead sips from the glass of water to the left of it. He rolls his eyes again but says nothing to her about it. </p><p>“Why did you bring me out here?” Margot asks and leans back on her side of the booth to better look at her surroundings and Crowley at the same time. She sees no reason for the demon to take her to such a nice place when he could just leave her be to her own devices. </p><p>“Because I wanted to. And you better get used to it since I’ll be seeing you once a month.” He tells her around his glass. He watches her as she hums in thought at his answer and doesn’t say anything else until their waiter comes back to them. Crowley quickly orders for both of them since he had not even seen Margot look at the menu. “So, how about you tell me about yourself? This is a date after all,” he cocks a brow at her and purses his lips into a smirk. </p><p>“This is a date?” Margot hears herself ask. She knows her face must look like a tomato at his words and she wants to know why in the hell the demon who she sold her soul to wanted to take her out on a date. </p><p>“Obviously Darling. When a handsome man takes out a beautiful girl of course it is a date. Now, do tell me.” Crowley explains to her as one might talk to a child. He reaches over and grasps the hand that is resting on the table. He grins when that beautiful soul pulses along with her quickly beating heart. He so does love what he does to his little contract.</p><p>“Twenty questions then. We each get ten with one pass.” Margot offers and tries to not think about how much her palm is sweating right now. She hopes that the demon does not notice how nervous he is making her. </p><p>“Fine. I go first then. Before we made this little deal of ours, what profession did you want to go into?” Crowley asks and Margot is surprised at the question. She had honestly expected him to ask what her favorite color was. </p><p> “Well, I enjoyed psychology in high school so I thought about going to college for that. But now, I’m just going to hope to find a good enough job to support myself.” Margot says with a shrug. She never expected to go to college anyways so she had never truly thought about what she wanted to do after graduating. </p><p>“Hm, you would have made a good one,” Crowley says and Margot feels the blush come back full force. She hated how much she blushed around him.</p><p>“Uh, what did you do before all this,” Margot asks and pulls her hand away from his to gesture at all of him and his demonic ways. She hopes that the question does not tick him off. It had been the first thing that had come to her mind. </p><p>“Made shoes if you believe it,” he tells her with a self-deprecating shrug. He did not like talking about his human past but he supposed he could answer a few of her questions if she had any. As long as it was not about why he sold his own soul in the first place. </p><p>Margot grins at him as she processes his answer. She actually could believe that he used to make shoes. He seemed like a powerful demon and she knew what her next question was going to be.</p><p>“Alright, favorite hobby then?” He asks next and watches her as she thinks of her answer. He had not been joking when he said that she was a beautiful young lady. Quite short, but she had all the curves in all the right places and wonderful dark hair that he wanted to feel gripped between his fingers. </p><p>“I volunteered at the animal shelter a lot when I had the time. I’d honestly rather be with animals than with humans more often than not.” Margot shrugs and wraps her arms around herself. She felt vulnerable talking to someone about her life. She had never done anything like this before. </p><p>“Animal lover huh? I’ll have to show you my beautiful Juliet,” he boasts and gives Margot an arrogant grin that shows off his pearly whites. </p><p>“You have a dog?” Margot asks curiously and could beat herself up over losing her turn over such a question. Oh, well. She thought. She would just have to ask him her original question next time.</p><p>“Hell hound, actually. The biggest one there is downstairs.” Crowley tells her and Margot feels a wave of fear wash over her at hearing that he had the biggest hound. She had read that when the ten year period was up, hell hounds would come and kill you so they could drag your soul back to their master. She wondered if that is the fate she would come to when her ten years were up. </p><p>Crowley had felt that flash of fear from Margot and knew what she had thought about. He was not sure if he would send his Juliet after her or not when the time came. Margot would be with her brothers by the end of her ten years and he really did not need them to get in the way of claiming what was rightfully his.</p><p>“How did your mum die?” He asked next and watched as Margot froze in her seat and debated with herself. He waits patiently until she finally sucks in a deep breath and answers. </p><p>“Lung cancer. Doctors found it too late. She had three months left and she pushed it to four because she told me she didn’t want to leave me without anyone else. She passed on peacefully at the hospital.” Margot whispers and wills herself not to start crying. It had almost been two years and she had worked hard to not break down at the thought of her mother. She had been a good woman and Margot knew that her mom had gone to heaven. </p><p>“Guess I’ll never see her again though since I made a deal with you,” Margot says next and Crowley forces the way his meat suits heart hurts for the young girl in front of him. </p><p>“No, you probably won’t Darling,” He tells her and waits for Margot to compose herself and ask her question. </p><p>Margot cleared her throat after several minutes and looked up to give Crowley a watery smile. She slides her hand through her hair in a nervous gesture and finally asks the question she had been thinking about, “When did you die?” </p><p>“Now that’s a good question Darling!” Crowley exclaims loudly and glares at the people at the booth next to him when they give him a dirty look. He had no qualms about speaking of his death. He had sold his soul and hell hounds had come for him. It had not taken long for him to become a demon during his time in the Pit. Crowley knew that he had not been the best human being in the world and that had made it that much easier to transition. </p><p>“I kicked the bucket in 1723 after my ten years was up. Didn’t go out without a fight mind you, but there isn’t much one can do when an invisible giant dog is chasing after you. I happened to be the talk of the town after it finally got me and half the village saw me running from nothing.” Crowley sniggered to himself and Margot laughed with him at the image that popped inside her mind. </p><p>“So your, what? 283 years old? Give or take?” Margot asked him and Crowley made a so so motion with his hand. </p><p>“In Earth years yes. But time moves differently in Hell. If we go by their time then I’m around three millennia. Give or take a few hundred years.” He grinned wickedly down at her and Margot had to take a sip of her water before she said anything rude. </p><p>“Well you look good for being almost three millennia then,” She finally says and Crowley cackles. His loud laugh makes her break out in her own soft one and Margot finds that she is actually having a good time. Their laughter is cut short when the waiter brings out their food and sets it down in front of them. It looks like Crowley had ordered the same thing for both of them. A perfectly seared steak with what Margot though looked like fancy mashed potatoes and grilled asparagus. </p><p>The two of them do not pick up their game of questions until their food is gone and Crowley has ordered a dessert to share. Margot hears him say something about tiramisu and grows excited. She had only had the dessert once and had absolutely loved it. When it is finally brought to them, Margot is more than ready to dig into it when Crowley tuts and takes her fork from her. She is about to protest when he dips his own fork into the cocoa powdered delicacy and spears a good size of it up. The fork is soon hovering in front of her mouth and Margot blushes bright at what Crowley wants her to do. </p><p>“Open up love,” He whispers and Margot hesitantly opens her mouth and leans forward to close her lips around the fork. Crowley slides it away and watches as Margot closes her eyes and groans at the wonderful flavors that explode across her tongue. The noises she makes are absolutely orgasmic and Crowley cheers in his mind that he is the first to be able to make those sounds come from his beautiful contract.      </p><p>The rest of the tiramisu is finished between them and soon Crowley is paying at the front register and the two are making their way out of the restaurant. The warm summer night is pleasant on Margot and she leans against the brick of the building to look at the sights around her. The city that they are in is busy but beautiful and she can not help but like it. It was so different from her tiny town.</p><p>“Time to go, Darling,” Crowley says and interrupts her thoughts about how different the place is from what she knows. Margot nods and steps into his space when he beckons her forward. That same almost too hot, roller-coaster sensation surrounds her, and when she opens her eyes the two of them are back in her home. Margot steps away from the demon and fully relaxes now that she is somewhere she knows. </p><p>“I, uh, had a good time. Thank you,” Margot tells him with a shy smile. Crowley grins that soft smile back at her and reaches out to take her hand in his own. He brings it to his lips and carefully grazes them across the soft skin of her hand before gently letting go. </p><p>“We'll have to continue our game next month Margot. I'll see you then,” he says with a wink and before the young woman can say anything, Crowley disappears leaving her in the empty house. </p><p>Now alone, she collapses on her old couch and covers her face with one of the decorative pillows and squeals into it. That had honestly been one of the best nights she had ever had in her young life and she was excited to see what Crowley had in store next for her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One Year Down. Nine More to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the one-year anniversary of Margot selling her soul to Crowley. They have gotten far closer than they ever though possible.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if Crowley seems a bit OOC here. I'm still new to the Supernatural fandom! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the months passed, Crowley and Magot continued to meet once a month. They learned more about each other and Margot hated to say that she had begun to have feelings for the Crossroad demon. He made her laugh and feel good about herself whenever he popped in and said hello just as he said he would. </p><p>The two of them had picked up their game of 20 questions and Margot had learned that his favorite color was black, which had not surprised her, he had had a beautiful wife who had died in childbirth back when he was still alive, and that he enjoyed all kinds of music as long as it was not rap or country. Crowley had actually told her he preferred operas and musicals but as time went on he had wanted to branch out. </p><p>Crowley had learned that her favorite color was green, she loved sitting outside and just enjoying the grass tickling her skin while she read, she had never had the chance to have a boyfriend because all the kids in school had thought her weird since she was not as outgoing as them and that she had always wanted to visit Australia because she loved the accents there. </p><p>When Crowley showed up at her place, they mostly did what he had wanted to do. He had taken her to some extremely high-class restaurants and had even taken her to his personal tailor. The woman happened to be a rather young demon who had worked as a seamstress all her human life until she had sold her soul to Crowley for an extra ten years. She had been nice for a demon, Margot thought, and the two girls had happily talked shop while Crowley waited for her outside the dressing room. </p><p>However, there had also been days where Crowley had wanted to do nothing but stay inside her humble little house and watch her cook dinner. He would say a few hours, ranting and raving to her about the idiots who ran Hell, and would sit in for a movie or two that Margot wanted to show him. His favorites so far were classic slasher movies like Friday the 13th and Nightmare on Elm Street. Margot had tried to get him to watch Hellraiser, but he had refused and said the movie was far too brash for his tastes. </p><p> The human and demon had somehow become extremely unlikely friends, something that neither of them had thought would happen. Today was the one year anniversary of Margot selling her soul to the demon. She could not help the excitement that bloomed in her chest at the thought of seeing the handsome man again. He had told her that he would be there bright and early to spend the day with her doing whatever they wanted.</p><p>The young woman had gotten up early to cook herself a small breakfast and to shower. She no longer had problems going anywhere in the house. While the memories of her and her mother were always there, new ones had begun to take over as she spent more time with Crowley. </p><p>As Margot bustled around her kitchen, she smelt the familiar scent of sulfur that Crowley always had with him when he popped in. A laugh was startled out of her when Crowley was suddenly behind her and had put his arms around her waist and his chin rested on top of her head. His usual black button-up was rolled up to his elbows and she swatted at a wandering hand that went a little too close to her upper thigh.</p><p>“Miss me Kitten?” he all but purred in her ear and Margot blushed brightly. She had become used to the way that the demon flirted with her, but it still never failed to bring a flush to her cheeks. He glanced down at the eggs she was currently scrambling and made a face at them. If she had just waited then he could have taken her out to eat at a nice breakfast nook he knew about in New York City. </p><p>“Not at all,” Margot joked then snorted in laughter when Crowley gave her an affronted look. She rolled her eyes at him and moved so that she could give his cheek a peck, “Of course I missed you dunderhead,” she tells him and Crowley grumbles at the mean name she calls him. </p><p>In the last few months, the two of them had become just a bit more physical with their affections. While it never went to the level of their first kiss, Margot had been known to drop a kiss on his cheek every now and then. Crowley in turn would hold her close and kiss the top of her head before he left back to Hell. Margot liked the system they had and she vowed not to ruin it by opening up and telling the demon about the feelings she had for him. </p><p>“You know I could have taken you someplace for breakfast?” Crowley voices his previous thoughts and feels Margot shrug under his weight. He rolls his eyes at her attitude then tugs her away from the stove, “We still have time if you just throw that mess out.”</p><p>“I’m not wasting food, Crowley,” she admonished him and forced herself out of the comfortable cage of his arms so she can get back to her eggs. She would have been rather upset if he made her burn her breakfast, “I would not say no to you bringing back a cup of tea from that one place we went to though. The one in Colorado?”</p><p>Margot hears Crowley sigh dramatically and does not turn around. She knows that he is left with the strong scent of sulfur that wafts up to her nose. A grin stretches across her face at the knowledge that Crowley had left for a cup of her favorite tea just because she asked him for it. </p><p>When Crowley reappears, he has a to-go cup in each hand. He reaches around her to set her matcha milk tea by the stove and Margot turns to give him a brilliant grin, “Thank you,” she says and turns back to her stove to turn it off. She removes the eggs from the pan onto her plate and places her bacon and toast alongside them. She then grabs her tea and settles down at her dining table to enjoy her breakfast.</p><p>“The things I do for you,” Crowley says to her and kisses the top of her hair then sits in the chair across from her. They are quiet while Margot eats and neither speak up until she is rinsing her dishes off. </p><p>“What’s on the agenda today love?” Crowley asks her then takes a sip of his own coffee while he waits for her to answer him. Against his will, he had begun to care about his contract, and as the human months passed by he knew he had let his connection to her blossom into something he had no right to. Margot had become something far more than just a beautiful soul that he would one day take for himself. She was the closest thing to a friend that he had, and Crowley wanted more every time he came around her. </p><p>“Thought maybe we could stay in today? Watch movies then go out to dinner?” Margot suggested and Crowley nibbled at his bottom lip as he thought. It did not sound that bad honestly. A day in with his favorite human sounded wonderful actually, but he also wanted to do something nice for her today. </p><p>“I want to surprise you tonight.” Crowley suddenly announces to her and sweeps into her personal space so that he can tilt her chin up and look down at her. He sees Margot’s lips just barely turn up at the corners and knows that she would do anything for him in that moment, “Let us go enjoy a night out. Blow everyone away with how lovely you will be for me.” His enthusiasm is still present as he speaks but Crowley has quieted down to nothing but a whisper. He cradles her face in his hand and reaches up to slowly swipe his thumb across her plump bottom lip. Christ did he want to feel those lips of hers on his once again. </p><p>“We can do that,” Margot breaths out and as Crowley sends her that beautiful soft smile of his, she thinks that he might kiss her again. She has wanted him for so long now and she did not know how much longer she would be able to not take the next step. She would do anything for the demon who owned her soul and had somehow stolen her heart. </p><p>“Brilliant then. I’ll leave at five this evening and be back at six for you,” Crowley says and clears his throat before stepping away from her. Not yet. He had to wait for the perfect moment. A plan forms in his mind and he dearly hopes that what he has planned will be enough to have Margot swooning into his arms. </p><p>“Sounds like a plan then,” Is all Margot says to cover up her disappointment of him not kissing her. She grins uncertainty at him and suddenly feels as nervous as she did when they had gone on their first date a year ago. In an effort to dispel the awkward air, Margot walks past him and kneels on the floor in front of her Tv then begins to go through the movies she had picked out the other day.</p><p>“Would you like to start the next Friday the 13th movie?” She asks him and is already putting the DVD inside the player before he has time to answer. Margot knows that he will want to watch it. She had talked up how much the eighth Jason movie was her favorite the last time they had stayed in to watch the previous movie. When she turns, she finds that he has already kicked off his shoes and is relaxed on the couch. </p><p>“Come here Kitten,” Crowley orders and Margot happily prances over to the demon lounging on her sofa. His arm is raised for her to cuddle up to him and she relaxes into his side then presses play on the movie. </p><p>The two of them watch as a houseboat comes into view and a young couple appears on the screen. Margot has seen this enough times that she knows when Jason boards the boat to kill the couple with a small harpoon gun. They watch the movie in comforting silence until the two main characters reach Manhattan. The couple are walking around when the girl sees Jason in the distance and begins to run. Margot can not help the peals of laughter she lets out when Jason stomps after the couple and kicks the punk’s jukebox into the air. It is her favorite part of the movie and Crowley sits there watching his beautiful creature double over in giggles and refuses to look away. She was wonderful in his eyes. </p><p>Crowley holds her close when she calms back down and tightens his grip when she jumps at the horrifying scene where the masked killer has his face melted off by a bucket of acid. Margot makes a disgusted sound but does not speak again until the movie is over and she has risen from where he had been holding her tight against his chest. </p><p>“How’d you like it?” She asks him and a huge grin stretches her face. She knows that is one of the more ridiculous Friday the 13th movies but it is her favorite since it never fails to make her laugh. </p><p>“It was..interesting to say the least,” Crowley admits and snickers at the look on her face. He watches her rise from the couch and stretches her arms above her head. He feels his mouth go dry at the sliver of pale skin that peeks out from between her shirt and pajama bottoms. He wants to run his hands all along that pale, beautiful skin. Wants to suck bruises and leave bite marks so that whoever looked would know who she belonged to. </p><p>Crowley’s hands ache with want to be able to touch her. Instead, he sits back into the worn-down couch and watches her head down the hall to go to the bathroom. He rubs his hand across his face and breaths out a heavy sigh. He should have never gotten this close to his wonderful contract. But now that he had, he knew that there was no way that he would step away. Margot was his and he would make sure that it stayed that way. </p><p>Coming back from her quick bathroom break, Margot stops when she sees the unhappy expression marring Crowley’s face. He looks like someone had pissed in his cheerios. She takes a few steps closer and tentatively asks what is wrong. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Her question must jerk him from his train of thought and the negative emotions slide away from his face to be replaced with that soft smile of his. </p><p>“Yes, Love. Everything is fine. Fancy another movie?” He asks and she can tell that he is avoiding the subject but decides to drop it. If Crowley did not want to talk about it then she would not pester him about it. </p><p>“Sure. What are you feeling up to?” she asks instead and meanders her way over to the stack of movies once more. She looks over her shoulder at Crowley to see that he has leaned forward and cocks a brow at her. </p><p>“Something terrifying Darling,” he purrs at her and grins nastily. He likes the way her face flushes and her heartbeat picks up and his grin turns downright devilish. Margot quickly turns away from him and begins shuffling through her movies just to find something to do that would not lead her to look at Crowley. She finally holds up a movie that still scares her as an adult. </p><p>“I don’t have many really scary movies. The best I have is the first Saw,” Margot says with a shrug. Crowley nods and gestures for her to pop the movie in then come back to the couch with him. Instead of curling up with him as she did with the Friday the 13th movie, Margot retrieves a blanket that hangs on the back of her recliner. She shakes it out then curls up near but not quite touching Crowley.</p><p>Crowley wonders just what the hell happened in the span of five minutes that has Margot sitting away from him and not curled up by his side like usual. This had not gone how he had wanted it to. The demon had wanted Margot clinging to him throughout what she called a scary movie. Not sitting away from him curled up in some damn blanket.  He glares at the space that separates them and with a flick of his finger he has Margot sliding back his way into her usual spot.</p><p>“Crowley, what the hell?” Margot exclaims and sends the man a glare. She had wanted to curl up in the blanket by herself since that was what she had always done when she watched this damn movie. It made her feel safer tucked inside the warm cocoon of the blanket that her late grandmother had made for her mom. It was thick and a little itchy but it felt like home to her. </p><p>The King of the Crossroads says nothing to his contract and only holds her closer to him through the blanket. He looks back her way once when she lets out an explosive sigh and curls up against his side like he wanted her to do. He feels her shift every now and then and he finally snaps and whips his head in her direction. She had been moving far too much and the last elbow to his rib way enough.   </p><p>“Stop moving,” Crowley snarls at her with bared teeth and Margot quickly stills her movements. She did not want to upset the demon any further. She had no idea what she had done to piss him off in the first place. She was only trying to get comfortable enough to get this movie over with.  </p><p>The two of them sat through the gruesome movie and Margot took the chance to huddle into Crowley’s side whenever something grossed her out a little too much. The demon seemed to be engrossed in the movie and Margot did not know. It was a disgusting, terrifying movie and it makes her wonder if Crowley had ever done anything like this in Hell. The thought makes her feel even more squeamish and she quickly banishes it. She did not want to think about the man she was pretty damn sure she loved going all Jigsaw on some poor, unfortunate soul. </p><p>By the time the movie was over, Margot took another quick bathroom break then wandered into her kitchen. Crowley appeared before she could even look at what she had stowed away in her pantry. He scooped her up against her chest and pressed his face in the crook between her shoulder and neck. Margot stood as still as a statue as she tried to comprehend what the demon was playing at. </p><p>She soon feels him sag against her and his hands rub small circles in her upper arms. She can’t help but relax with him as they let whatever tension held between them flow away. She feels his chest rise and the warm air is rushing past her. </p><p>“I must apologize for the way I yelled at you Love,” Crowley murmurs against her ear and she shivers at his hot breath passing over the sensitive shell. He pulls her impossibly closer and Margot leans her head back to rest against his shoulder. His lips hover above her throat and Crowley desperately wants to close those few inches and press hot kisses against that pale expanse of skin. Instead, he breaths harshly through his nose and pull back so that he can whisper in her ear once more.</p><p>“Go get dress Doll. We are going out for lunch,” He tells her, and Margot nods in acceptance before slowly pulling away. She misses the lack of warmth immediately but quickly makes her way to her bedroom to change out of her pajamas and into a pair of skinny black slacks and a loose grey top. Crowley had bought her both items of clothing along with the black ankle-high boots she slips on next. Lastly, she freshens her face and slings her hair into a low messy bun, letting her bangs frame her face just the way she likes them too.</p><p>When she finally comes out of her bedroom, she sees that Crowley is already dressed to leave. She does not ask where they are going, he never tells her anyways, and simply walks into his space and lets him teleport the two of them wherever he is wanting to go. After the second time of him never telling her anything, Margot had stopped asking. It was always good regardless of where they went. </p><p>“Open your eyes,” Crowley rumbled in her ear and Margot quickly did as suggested. She gasps at what she sees and can not help but to throw her arms around Crowley in a tight hug. He had taken them to Paris of all places for lunch. They had already been there once, but it had been so dark and late that Margot had not had the opportunity to take everything in. It had not helped that she had been sick the day Crowley had decided to drop in and spirit themselves all the way to Paris.</p><p>“Oh it is beautiful,” Margot exclaims and pulls away from the handsome demon to truly take in the sights around her. The sun shone high in the sky and she basked in the warmth that it provided against the chilly air that blew past her every now and then. She feels more than sees Crowley step around her then he grasps her arm around his so that he can lead her to where he wants to take them.</p><p>The two of them end up at a small sandwich shop that is more than happy to serve the soup of the day along with a fresh loaf of delicious bread. Crowley watches as she groans around each savory mouthful of food and lets his mind wander. He imagines himself being able to make those kinds of sounds fall from Margot’s beautiful lips as he worships every inch of her body. He would take her slow and careful, make her beg for what he would willingly give. </p><p>Crowley’s dirty thoughts are interrupted when a piece of bread is suddenly in his face and Margot is looking at him with such earnestness that there is no way he is going to back away from being fed by her. He makes sure that when he takes the small piece of buttery, savory bread in his mouth that his lips just barely graze against the soft skin of the fingers holding it. Crowley can’t help his grin when Margot jerks her hand away and her face blushes bright red. He, unfortunately, does not get hand-fed again, but the sounds that she makes are more than enough to make up for it. </p><p>“Let me take you around Love. Let you see the sights before I take you back home,” Crowley says after he is sure that his beautiful contract has finished eating. Margot smiles happily at him and lets him hold most of her weight as they leave the small cafe. </p><p>For the next few hours, the unusual pair sightsee and Margot captures a few rather good pictures of the Eiffel Tower and Notre-Dame. She had gotten close enough to capture a lovely photo of the stained glass in the massive church. As the day wore on, Crowley began to notice that his human had begun to tire. </p><p>Crowley had seen her smother several yawns as they walked and he gave her no warning when he pulled her close and sent them back to her modest home in Virginia. Margot yelped at the sudden stomach-dropping feeling and clutched at her demon even when she knew they were back on solid ground. Crowley left his arms around her and grinned when she blushed brightly at him. </p><p>“You should take a small siesta before I come back for you tonight Darling,” Crowley tells her and Margot tiredly agrees. The food from the cafe had warmed her from the chilly air but had left her far more tired than she thought she was. A good nap sounded perfect right now. </p><p>However, Margot was reluctant to leave the comfort of her demon’s arms. He had them wrapped perfectly around her and she could easily fall asleep just like this if they had not been sanding. Her hand reaches out and clutches at the sleeve of his thick overcoat, “Stay for a little bit?” She whispers to him and Crowley can only say yes. He would not leave her if she did not wish him to. He could stay until she fell asleep. </p><p>With no effort, Crowley bent and swept Margot into his arm. Her head lay on her chest and he did not want to put her down by the time they made it into her bedroom. She was half asleep in his arms and she still clutched at his jacket as he laid her on the bed. Carefully, Crowley tugged free then pulled her black boots off to lay them by her bed. While he did not want to leave her, Margot had become dead to the world and Crowley had to get a few things together before their big night tonight. </p><p>Before he disappeared, the King of the Crossroads kneeled down so that he was eye level with his young contract. He reaches out and smooths her bangs away from her face then leans forward to place a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth. As he stood and teleported himself away, Crowley planned to do much more than that to her tonight. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Masquerade and Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It gets a little steamy in the chapter! just a warning!</p><p>Here is a link that I based their outfits off of. <br/>https://short-honey-badger.tumblr.com/post/628457026302902272/crowleys-masquerade-outfit-and-my-oc-margot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Margot slept on, Crowley was busy planning the night to make sure that everything would be absolutely perfect. Weeks ago, while doing a bit of wheeling and dealing, Crowley had caught sight of a flyer that announced a Masquerade party. It had been a stroke of luck that the party would be held on the night of his and Margot’s one year anniversary of her selling her soul to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley had already decided what the two of them would be masquerading as and he could not wait to see his beautiful contract in what he had picked out for her. The plan was to wake her before he returned at six in the evening so that she would have time to dress and do her hair and those other feminine things she would need to do before they went out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was already smartly dressed in his own outfit, minus the mask of course. It consisted of a blood-red, victorian style shirt with the collar turned up. Over the shirt he wore a form-fitting black waistcoat, the paisley designs only showing up when the light hit it just right and a black overcoat hid the shirt and waistcoat. His pants hugged him in all the right places and he had topped his outfit off with his usual black oxfords. Inside the bag that his tailor had provided him was Margot’s own outfit. He could not wait to see her in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed invisible so as to not wake the young woman from her slumber and carefully placed the bag of goodies by her bed where she would see it. With a flick of his finger, he zapped her alarm clock so that it would wake her in half an hour. Before he leaves, Crowley bends and presses a light kiss to the top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shrill sound of her alarm going off wakes Margot from her dream and makes her bolt upright from her bed. She reaches over and smacks the alarm clock until it turns off and goes to step away when her foot catches something on her floor and she is suddenly tumbling back on top of her bed. Margot curses angrily and whips around to see what has tripped her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A plain black bag sits there with a note attached to it. Knowing who it is most likely from, the young woman grins and pulls the bag onto the bed with her. Before she digs into it, she pulls the note off and reads through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The outfit is for tonight Darling</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Be a dear and put it on for me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ll have your coat when I come for you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Be ready by fifteen after 6</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>See you soon,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Xoxo C.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Margot flushes from her head to her toes as she reads and rereads the note several times. While they had gone out to some truly fancy places before, Crowley had never done anything like this. She carefully places the note aside and finally digs into the bag. What she pulls out takes her breath away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beautiful dress she pulls out is pitch black. The entire back of the dress and the long sleeves are made of intricate woven lace. When she places the dress up against herself, Margot sees that the front skirt of the dress comes up to mid-thigh but then it is swooping down to just touch the edge of her heels. The next thing she pulls out is a box that contains a pair of bright red heels with a small strap that would go around her ankle. She is about to put the bag away when one last thing catches her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margot admires the delicate metalwork of the red mask in her hand. Thin swirls formed the mask and a fleur de lis stood at the top of the mask proudly. Beautiful white gems were lined around the eyes and along the bottom of the mask where it would meet her cheek. It was delicate and lovely and Margot adored it. She obviously now knew what Crowley had planned for them tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that she had limited time, Margot sets aside the mask and makes her way to her bathroom to freshen up and do her hair and makeup before getting dressed. She does her normal amount of makeup but adds some blood-red lipstick and a smokey eye look. Finally, she braids the left side of her hair then gathers it up into an elegant, but messy bun. Her long bangs and stray hairs still scattered about are put through the curling iron. Once she is finished, Margot thinks that she has done a rather good job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in her room, she is shimming into the perfectly fitting dress when she encounters a slight problem. Margot had been able to zip most of the dress up, but unless she wanted to ruin her hair then she would need help with the rest of it. She looks at the clock and sees that she still has ten or so minutes left before Crowley gets there. She decided to gather her shoes and mask and go to her living room to wait on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Margot waits she thinks back on her and Crowley’s relationship. The two of them had grown close and Margot honestly never wanted to be without the King of the Crossroads. She dreaded the time they spent apart but the excitement she felt when she knew that she would see him overwhelmed any disappointment may feel. Logically she knew what they had could be classified as an unhealthy relationship, but Margot could not bring herself to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the long face Darling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden appearance of Crowley had Margot jumping and sending the demon an embarrassed glare. He smiled devilishly at her and took in her form lounging on the old sofa. Her slender legs looked fetching where they clashed with the dark dress and he had to stop himself from doing something terribly naughty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your help,” Margot says instead and avoids his question. When Crowley merely cocks an eyebrow at her, Margot stands and shows him the back of her dress that is still partly unzipped. The demon happily steps into her space and brings his hands to her hips. Slowly, he moves one of his hands until it grips the zipper and brings it up to completely fasten the dress. The hand still at her hip squeezes harshly and he relishes the gasp that slips from his beautiful contract. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley pulls her back into him and hooks his chin around her shoulder so that his lips now rest against her throat. This time he does not hold back and presses soft kisses along that pale expanse and trails his free hand up until he is wrapping his fingers around that beautiful neck. The next gasp Margot let out has her bowing back against him and he flexes his fingers around her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them stand like that for what feels like forever, Crowley still gripping her throat and leaving her burning as he presses those feather-light kisses against her. Finally, with one last squeeze of his hand and a harsher kiss against her neck, Crowley lets her go and turns her around to look at her beautifully flushed face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” He rumbles and if Margot did not know any better she would say that Crowley’s eyes had a blood-red tent to them. She does not know what to say in about what just happened and tries to ignore the want curling up inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get my shoes on,” Margot says and pulls out of his space. Now that she is not looking at the demon king, Margot takes a deep steadying breath and quickly slips on her shoes. They make her about three inches taller and now the top of her head comes up to Crowley’s hazel eyes. In his arms, he holds a brilliant red coat and she now understands what the two of them are going as.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you my Big Bad Wolf, Crowley?” She asks him and gives him a smile that is far more sultry than she intends it to be. She sees his eyes darken and out of nowhere he pulls out the mask that he would be wearing tonight. The lightweight metal mask was in the shape of a wolf’s face colored a dark grey. She could see the fine detailing of the fur and it would cover the majority of his face. Margot thought it fit the demon perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if I can eat you up,” Crowley growled back and Margot laughs nervously. The two of them had flirted before but she felt like this was taking it to the next level. Crowley opens up the coat and Margot quickly steps into it and stays in his space so that he can transport them to wherever the masquerade was being held. She would not ask. Margot trusted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The almost too hot sensation came over her and when she opened her eyes, it looked like they were in front of a massive hotel-like building. There were expensive cars everywhere and so many people dressed to the nines that Margot already felt a nervous sweat build in her palms. She had never liked large crowds when she was young and it still carried as she grew older.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Chicago, love,” Crowley announced and grabbed her arm to wrap around his own. He led them up to the entrance and Margot had her breath taken away at just how beautiful it was. Everything sparkles and shines and if she could not feel the solid muscle of Crowley pressed against her, she would have thought all of this was a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s wonderful,” Margot breaths then jumps when the mask she had been holding is suddenly around her face. When she turns to the demon, Crowley is giving her a wolfish smile and she lets out a breathy laugh at her own joke. The two of them make a fascinating visage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise, Darling,” Crowley announces and sweeps his hand in front of them in a grand gesture. He pulls her impossibly closer and begins to lead her to the back of the room. He lets go of her and takes her coat after pulling off his own to lay in across the back of one of the provided chairs. Margot shivers at the lightly chilled air but quickly warms when Crowley bows at the waist and offers her his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I have this dance?” He purrs at her and Margot takes a quick steading breath before placing her hand into his. Crowley pulls her along until they are deep in the other spinning couples and she gasps when he pulls her close to him. His hand grips her hip and her own hand rests against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them make small talk for the first few songs, before silently allowing the music to lead them around the room. They dance through several of the classical songs, and Margot loses herself in Crowley’s hazel eyes. She does not notice how close they had come until Crowley’s mask bumped into her nose. The light touch startled her enough to pull back to a more socially appropriate distance and allow her to see the dangerous-looking frown on the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley?” Margot asked quietly and noticed that his eyes had gotten that red tint to them once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon says nothing but stops dancing to pull them back over to where their coats are laying. He makes her sit and conjures up a glass of champagne that he sits on the table. Margot watches him in confusion and a slight fear that she had done something wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you did Margot. I need you to stay right there,” Crowley rumbles and begins to walk off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margot is quickly out of the chair and has a hand on his arm when he whips around and grabs her wrist. She lets out a small cry at the harsh grip when Crowley tugs her forward and glares down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said stay in the damn chair, Margot!” He snarls at her and she has never been more afraid of Crowley until now. He jerks her back to the chair and deposits her into it forcefully. With that, he turns tail and walks away from her to get lost in the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley marches through the crowd to the last place he had seen the two other demons in the crowd. No other demon but he should have been in his place tonight. When he gets to the other side of the large room, he finds that one of the demons is missing. He grits his teeth angrily and vanishes only to reappear inches away from the demon currently inhabiting a wealthy dentist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the pit are you doing here Azazel?” He snarls and grabs the man up by his collar to slam into the wall. He had already made sure none of the other patrons would see them and was not worried about someone calling for help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I tell you?” Azazel hissed back and shoved Crowley away from him. So it was true. The Crossroads demon had been up on the surface with the other Winchester sibling. A sick grin stretches across his face when Crowley rips off the wolf mask and slings it to the floor. His own mask, a bronze demon mask with horns curling to the ceiling, disappears with a wave of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best watch yourself Crowley, you know what I can do,” Azazel sings, and his grin only gets nastier when Crowley simply snarls in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then who are you here with?” Crowley demands and reaches down to straighten his jacket to compose himself. He should not have let the yellow-eyes demon get to him so easily. While he was very powerful, Azazel was one of the princes of Hell. Azazel could send him away with a snap of his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just my wife,” Yellow eyes says with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley scoffs, knowing that the other demon is obviously speaking about the meat suit’s wife. He knew the bastard would not be telling him anything unless he wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here Crowley? I’ve heard that you’ve made a deal with a certain little girl,” Azazel taunts and Crowley schools his face into something nonchalant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea who you are talking about,” He says and shoves his hands into the pockets of his pants. He began to feel nervous, however. Very very demons knew about his deal with Margot and he had wanted to keep it that way. Being the sister of Lucifer’s vessel, whether Margot knew it or not, had made her a very important piece on the chessboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well my friend is very interested in meeting her. Think she might have found your little pet already,” Azazel says and Crowley feels his body freeze. He needed to get out of here and get Margot to safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley goes to teleport away when Azazel snaps his fingers and the King of the Crossroads finds that he can no longer move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah ah ah,” Azazel mocks and strides forward to get into Crowley’s face, “Why the rush? You just got here,” He circles Crowley and looks him up and down, “All I want is for you to tell me why you haven’t nabbed that pretty little soul yet. I can see it all the way from here you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She belongs to me,” Crowley spits angrily, “And no one else is to touch her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where you are wrong there buddy boy. From here on out whatever soul you collect belongs to Him. No more keeping them for yourself,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dangerous rumble grows in Crowley’s chest and he jerks against the invisible restraints holding him down. He had to get out of here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the room, Margot still sat in her chair. She had thrown her morals to the wind and had downs the glass of champagne right after Crowley had disappeared. She worried for him and herself. The demon had been acting very weird and she desperately wanted to know what was going on. As she waited, Margot had collected several more glasses on her table and was ashamed to say that she was now on her fourth glass when a beautiful woman came up to her table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wore a dark blue gown that showed off her figure perfectly with strawberry blonde hair curling around her face. The top half of her face is hidden by a simple black mask with tiny horns that curled up into her hairline. She slid into the chair opposite her and gave Margot a kind smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I noticed that you had been here for a while and wanted to see if you were alright,” The woman says and reaches across the table to offer her hand, “My name is Jewell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Margot,” she introduces with a small smile, “And I’m fine. Just waiting for my date to get back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do hope that he did not stand you up,” Jewell says and Margot is touched by the concern that the woman shows her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I just think he had something to take care of,” She says with a shrug and goes back to sip at her champagne. While she appreciated the company Margot would rather not have it at the moment. She did not think she would be the best person to speak with at the current moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he is a moron for leaving such a beautiful young woman all by herself,” Jewell admonishes and calls a waiter to their table to pick up two tall glasses. She keeps one for herself and hands Margot the other for when she is finished with her current glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s alright. I probably don’t need anymore,” Margot tells her and scoots the glass to the middle of the table. She sucks in a sharp breath when the glass is suddenly sliding back to her by itself and she swings to look at Jewell. Her heartbeat goes wild when she finds Jewell’s grey eyes a pitch black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I insist,” Jewell purrs and tips her head back to take a quick drink of her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margot nods quickly and reaches out to wrap her fingers around the delicate stem of the glass. This was the first demon beside Crowley that she had come in contact with. Crowley had told her about how dangerous the other demons were and to stay as far away from them as she could. This had to be why he had blown her off so suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I see that you know what I am,” Jewell hums in thought. The contacts she had to watch Crowley had been right. The girl’s soul was brighter and more powerful than any she had ever seen before. Jewell was young for a demon, but she had seen her fair share so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Margot says simply. She knew that she was in deep shit and quickly vowed that she would not say anything to the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now we can get down to business,” Jewell leans forward and rests her hand on top of Margot’s own, “I want you to tell me everything that that bastard Crowley has told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He never tells me anything,” Margot says quickly and winces when the demon’s nails dig into her skin, “I swear, he never tells me about what goes on in hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find that hard to believe,” Jewell hisses and digs her nails into Margot’s hand until blood wells up in the crescent-shaped marks, “Our dear Crowley would never skimp his duties for no good reason and I want to know why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margot grits her teeth against the pain in her hand and glares at Jewell, “I told you. He never tells me anything. He owns my soul and that is all I know,” Which was mostly true. He had come to her several times about how he disliked how Hell was run, but Margot had not paid too much attention to his yelling. She disliked when he raised his voice and had often retreated to her comfy recliner with a book and a cup of hot tea. Crowley would always apologize before he left, however, so Margot never held it against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. The way I see it, you tell me everything or I rip that pretty little soul from your body right now,” Jewell snarled and slid her hand up to now grip Margot's wrist. The demon dug her sharp nails into the thin skin of her wrist and Margot could not help her yelp of pain at feeling those nails piercing her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He never tells me anything,” Margot hisses at the demon. She hated being so helpless. She wishes that she knew what to do to try and get out of this situation. Where the hell was Crowley at!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lie,” Jewell spits and stands from her chair to tower over the human. She goes to yank Margot up and take her somewhere a little more private when a hand grabs her free arm and jerks her away from Margot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we are done here,” Crowley snarls and with his free hand grabs Jewell and begins to burn her from the inside. He grins wickedly as he feels the demon trapped inside the woman flail in fear and pain. He lets the screaming demon burn in the internal hellfire before turning it up a notch and killing Jewell for good. The woman’s body falls to the ground with a thump and Crowley quickly lets it go so that he can scoop Margot into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a whoosh of too hot air, the two of them are back at her home and Margot is stumbling away from the King of the Crossroads. She looks at him in paralyzing fear as he begins to pace back and forth in her living room. Margot looks him over and finds that his clothing is ripped along his arms and she can see terrible burns beneath them. It almost looks like he had forced his way out of chains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, what just happened?” Margot demands and stands in the way of his pacing so that he would stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened is something that will never happen again!” Crowley yelled and reached out to grab her by her arms and pull her into his chest. Her arms automatically go around his waist and Crowley takes a second to just hold Margot tight to him. It had taken most of his strength to get away from Azazel and he felt drained after teleporting both him and Margot back to her home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls away from her so that he can look at the hand that Jewell had injured and cursed. He would not be able to heal her. Margot lets Crowley lead her to her bathroom and waits patiently as he gets out her first aid kit and begins to doctor her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley,” Margot says and the demon ignores her so that he can focus on wrapping the bandage around her wrist. When he stops and continues to just stare at the white cloth, Margot moves her hand away so that she can reach up and cup his clean-shaven face in her hand, “Crowley. Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not bloody okay. You almost died Margot,” He hissed and pulled her down so that she now sat in his lap on the floor of her bathroom. He rests her forehead against her own and holds her tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could have lost you to those bastards tonight,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t and we are both okay,” Margot reassures him. He looks stricken and Margot feels terribly for the demon king. She would have never thought something like this would have happened, but she would know better next time. Margot would ask him to teach her how to protect herself against demons. That would come later though, now she had a distraught Crowley to take care of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bitch hurt you,” he snarls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you killed her,” Margot tells him and scoots closer to Crowley. Her hand tilts his face her way and she leans up and presses a kiss against his cheek, “You saved me,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margot gasps when Crowley’s hand is suddenly in her hair and his mouth is on hers. The kiss is searing hot and she happily opens her mouth when she fees his tongue against her lips. He maneuvers her so that she is now straddling his lap and his hand tightens in her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley breaks away from that perfect mouth and leans down to lather her neck in hot kisses. He does not stop himself from sinking his teeth into the delicate skin in the slope of her neck. Blood dribbles from the wound and Crowley licks it away before kissing his way back up so that he can dip his tongue back into her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand clutches her tight and he rumbles when Margot gasps against him when he rips the back of her dress open. Margot breathes out his name and it only makes him want her more. He reluctantly pulls back so that he can rip the rest of her dress off of her beautiful body and pulls her back when the ripped mess of black material is deposited into the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are mine,” He growls against her lips and kisses away from her lips so that he can nip at the sensitive skin of her ear, “Say it. Say you are mine,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours will always be yours,” Margot whispers then cries out when he dives back down to the bite mark on her neck. She feels him lick away the blood that is still slowly dribbling out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s other hand rises until he is cupping her face in his large palm and he slowly pulls back to look at her, “As much as I want you, Darling,” He whispers and Margot gazes at him with half-lidded eyes. He leans down to press kisses along her cheeks then her lips before pulling away again, “I have to get you somewhere safe. And that means to your brothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margot takes a few deep breaths to calm herself, “Okay, yeah that would probably be best.” she blushes when she remembers that she has nothing in but her underwear and shoes and goes to cover herself when Crowley’s hand catches her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never hide from me,” He growls at her, and Margot quickie nods. They take their time standing, interrupted by quick kisses and sharp nips until they are finally standing. Crowley follows her to her bedroom and with a snap of his fingers, two large suitcases appear on her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get changed and pack what you need. I must make sure that we were not followed,” Crowley orders and Margot quickly nods and shucks on some comfortable clothes. As she packs, she wanders what Crowley will now do. She was sure that neither of them was safe any longer, but she never wanted to be away from the demon after tonight. He had saved her and Margot’s love for him had blossomed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley is not gone long, and when he returns he is back in his usual suit and tie. He stuffs his hands into his jacket pocket and watches as Margot packs quickly, “We were not followed but we shouldn’t dally. Who knows who will show up,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It does not take long for Margot to pack the few things she will need. It consisted of mostly clothes and toiletries. The only thing of interest she carefully packed away was the picture of her and her mother right before she had gotten sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley waits until she has zipped the last bag up before coming up behind her and spinning her around to face him. He leans down and presses a light kiss to her lips before pulling back. Crowley hated what he was about to have to do, but it would keep her safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I bring you to your brothers, I will no longer be able to see you every month. It won’t be safe,” he tells her and watches as Margot’s heart breaks right in front of him. Tears fill her eyes but she says nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margot understood why he could not come to her. She had pestered him about her brothers and he had vaguely told her that Sam and Dean hunted things that went bump in the night. Things like Crowley. She would be safe with them, but at the cost of not seeing Crowley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” she whispers in a broken voice. She gives Crowley a watery grin then reaches up so that she could pull him down for a kiss. It is soft and sad, but it would be one of the last kisses that they would share for a very long time. When she pulls away, Margot takes a deep breath and gives him a smile alight with confidence she did not feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That smell of sulfur is the only thing that is left in the house the next morning when Pamela comes to check on Margot. She finds nothing that would hint to the young woman’s disappearance and the older woman simply cleans up the house then goes home. She knew that Margot could take care of herself. Margot knew where home was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sam and Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this is a little short. I kinda struggled with it. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>October 26, 2006</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, after the whole spiel of finding Andy and his twin brother, Sam and Dean were happy to get back to the Roadhouse and crack open a few cold ones. The car ride was silent for the most part, Baby’s radio playing some old rock that Dean would mouth along to every so often. They were maybe an hour away from the Roadhouse when Sam’s phone went off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller of the two brothers scrambled to grab his cell phone and answer the call, “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam, it’s Ellen. I need you two get your little asses here pronto,” Ellen says and Sam thinks she might sound a little frantic. When Dean smacks him and asks what Sam glares and slugs his brother back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are on our way now. W-what’s going on?” He asks and hears Ellen sign over the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two just get here. I’ll explain then,” With that said, Ellen ended the call and Sam scoffed as he snapped his phone shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that all about?” Dean demanded. He hated when people would hang up without an explanation. It did not count when he did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellen just said to hurry back and that she would explain when we got there,” Sam tells him with a shrug. Dean lets out an explosive sigh and presses his foot down a little harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that doesn’t sound good,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it doesn't,” Sam agrees and opens his phone again. He thinks about calling Ellen back but he doubts she would answer, “Sounds important though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grumbles and pushes his baby a little harder to get to the Roadhouse as quickly as possible. Their hour trip was cut in half and by the time the brothers rolled up to the Roadhouse, both were jittery with nerves. Nothing looked out of the ordinary to them, but they prepared themselves anyways before crashing into the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys! What the hell are you doing?” Ellen yelled at them and rolled her eyes when Sam and Dean gave her a wide-eyed look. Beside her sat a young woman that looked oddly familiar but not at the same time. Her dark brown hair flowed in loose curls down her back and when she looked at them her green eyes were the same shade as theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is that?” Sam asked first and quickly put his gun away, hitting Dean when he did not do the same. Dean grumbled but put it away before walking up to the table that Ellen shared with the mystery girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet, Margot,” Ellen introduced, then paused as she considered her next words, “Turns out ya got a sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men stood dumbfounded at what Ellen was telling them. Dean began to smile and chuckle but it slowly tapered off when Ellen did not join in with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not joking are you,” Dean states, and Margot gives them both a shy smile then slides out of her seat. Christ. She did not even come up to his chin. She was tiny!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Margot says softly and sniffs to clear her throat. She had done a lot of crying lately and did not want to start up again, “Sorry to dump me on you all of the sudden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that we are related?” Sam questions with a furrowed brow, “Not that we don’t believe you but, it’s just weird ya know?” He shrugs when Dean gives him a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a picture of me and my mom. When I took it out of the frame this was behind it,” Margot tells him and hands Sam a photo of John Winchester holding Margot when she had only been a little over a year old. Dean snatched the photo out of his brother's hand and looked it over like one would look over a cursed object. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we have a sister. How did you find us?” Dean asks then hands the photo back to Margot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t like what I tell you,” Margot says and her face pales. While she had not wanted to tell her brothers anything about Crowley, her demon had convinced her that it would be the best thing to do. Their contract was still on even if it had changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margot grimaced at the looks her brothers sent her and made her way back to the table she had shared with Ellen. The older woman had abandoned the table and Dean quickly stole the chair, Sam, not far behind him. Ellen came back over with three beers and Margot gave her a grateful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Margot began telling her story. She started with how little she knew of John and how he had stopped coming around after she turned six. How alone she had felt her entire life and how her mother was the only one ever there for her. Margot told them about finding out about the cancer and then the death of her mother. She spoke of the determination she felt after her mother’s death and how she wanted to find out if she had any more family. So she pulled up what memories she had about John and found out that monsters were real. With that knowledge, she found out about Crossroads' demons and the ten-year deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two years after my mother’s death I made a deal. The demo told me about my family and said that he would take me to you when I turned 21. Some stuff happened the other week and he said that it would be best if he took me now. Said that you would protect me,” Margot finishes and hides her face behind her hair so that she does not have to look at the looks on her brother’s faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what Crowley had told her, Sam and Dean hated demons more than anything else that they hunted. Something about how a yellow-eyed demon had killed their mother when Sam was only six months old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence stuck throughout the room and Margot finally gained the courage to look through her hair and see her brother’s reactions. Dean had a thunderous look on his face and Sam just looked sad. Her oldest sibling shoved away from the chair and began to pace across the room. Sam took the vacated chair and reached out to take one of Margot’s hands in his own far larger one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t angry with you,” He tells her and gives his little sister a small smile. Relief so strong shocks her and Margot slumps in her chair and tears slip down her face. They weren’t angry at her. She had been terrified that they would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re pissed off at our dad. How could he never tell us? How could he just leave you without any protection!?” Dean yelled and walked back over to the table to slam his hands down. He breathes heavily through his nose as he glares off in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to find a way to break your deal,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! I know what I did and I don’t plan on trying to get out of it,” Margot said and felt a spark of anger curl in her chest. She would not let her brothers take charge of her life, she had been taking care of herself for far too long to just sit back and let someone else run her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You willingly want to be chased down by Hell Hounds?” Dean demanded and rounded on her with an angry snarl. Fuck! John had just died so that Dean could live by selling his soul. Now he finds out about his sister who had apparently sold her soul as well just to find out who they were! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it comes to that then yes,” Margot snaps at her brother. She would not try and get out of Crowley’s deal no matter what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least tell us who you sold it to,” Sam says and his puppy dog eyes are out in full force. All he and Dean wanted to do was help. It had been just the two of them for so long, that it actually felt kinda nice to be able to worry for someone else. Margot was their sister and they would do everything to protect her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Crowley, King of the Crossroad demons,” Margot tells them and hopes that her demon will not be angry with her for telling her brothers his name. It would allow them to summon him, but neither would be able to break the deal just because they wanted to. She looks up to see that Sam and Dean have already walked out the door, no doubt to summon Crowley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright honey?” Ellen asks the sullen-looking young woman. She feels bad for the kid. Her Jo was around Margot’s age and she hated the thought of one so young selling their soul just for some information about their family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watch as Sam and Dean come back into the Roadhouse arms loaded down with supplies to summon a demon. Ellen points them to the back room where they set their things on a table. A demon trap is painted on the floor and Margot feels her heart in her throat at the thought of seeing Crowley again. It had only been a few days, but it still had felt like forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think this is a very good idea,” Margot whispers to Ellen and the older woman reaches her arm around her and tugs her close. The feeling is overwhelming and Margot fights back tears. Ellen reminded her over her mother so much and it hurt. She appreciated it all the same though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, stand back,” Dean told them then threw the match into the bowl that contained everything that would summon Crowley. Margot sucked in a sharp breath when she caught sight of her demon dressed as he usually was now standing in the demon trap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t how my deals are usually made,” Crowley snarked and his eyes raked across the room and finally settled on Margot. He makes sure to keep his face as aloof as possible and ignores how is chest aches at the sight of his beautiful contract. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut the shit, Crowley,” Dean snarls and storms close until his boots almost touch the trap. His teeth are bared and he points over his shoulder at Margot, “I want that deal broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah ah, only one who can break that deal is me and I say no,” Crowley purred then ignored Dean to focus his attention on Margot. Despite looking road-weary, Crowley still thought she looked magnificent. He gives her that soft smile then crooks a finger in a come hither gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margot is walking toward him without thinking and only stops when Sam grabs her arm and pulls her behind him. She glares at the mountain of a man and peaks around to see a dangerous look on his face. She knew that look. It had often come up when someone who was not him touched her or even looked at her with ill intent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her come, Moose,” Crowley purrs and sends a glare at Dean when he goes to interrupt, “I won’t hurt her. You have my word.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margot slips Sam’s grip and comes forward until she is standing beside Dean. Crowley looks disappointed she will come no further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you, Darling? I see you’ve met your brothers,” He says like he is making idle conversation. Margot gives her demon a small grin and runs her hand through her hair nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good,” Is all she says instead of pouring her heart out how she wants to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good. This wasn’t you little idea was it Kitten? You remember what I told you when I dropped you off two towns over?” Crowley asks and Margot can hear the undercurrent of suppressed rage. He is pissed alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course it wasn’t her damn idea. I want the deal broken. She doesn’t deserve to be hunted down by your hounds,” Dean snaps from beside her and Margot winces when that full glare traps her brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ve told you, you insignificant little ant that I would not be breaking the damn deal!” Crowley yells and Margot takes a step back from the demon trap. Crowley’s eyes snap her way and he takes a deep breath to compose himself, “So how about you let me go and I come and collect my little contract’s soul when it’s time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Hell, we will,” Dean spits and Margot reaches out to pull her brother away from the demon trap. He tries to jerk away, but Margot tightens her grip and jerks until he stumbles a few steps away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley won’t listen to you. He won’t deal with you. I’ve spent enough time with him to know that. Get it through your head that there is nothing you can do,” Margot snaps at him quietly. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees said demon raking his hazel eyes down her figure and has to suppress a shudder. Memories of what they did that night on her bathroom floor and she knows her face has turned bright red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I know what I did. So please, drop it and let Crowley go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean is silent for a long time before he pulls away and storms out the door. Sam quickly follows after him and Margot is left alone in the back room with Crowley and Ellen. The older woman sighs and comes up to stand beside Margot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to get out of here I can send him away,” Ellen says and Margot shakes her head no. All she would have to do is scrape a small part of the demon trap away to free Crowley. She could do it by herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No that’s okay,” Margot tells her and the two of them hear a crash on the other side of the door. She gives the older woman a small smile and Ellen huffs before taking off out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, never thought they would leave,” Crowley announces with a roll of his eyes. Margot does not waste time in stepping into the trap and into her demon’s space. Crowley’s arms are around her in seconds and she rests her head against his chest as tears come to her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry this happened,” She whispers and Crowley strokes her hair and shushes her. He knew that this was no fault of Margots. He had known that this might have happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, love,” He tells her quietly and presses a kiss to the top of her head. His arms tighten around her and Crowley wants nothing more to take her away from here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margot pulls out of his arms and reaches up to place her palm against his face. His usually clean-shaven cheek is prickly with hair and she grins up at him, “I think the rugged look suits you,” She teases and Crowley rolls his eyes at her. The two share the silence until Crowley pulls her close once more and presses a feather-light kiss to her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against hers and breaths in her scent. She smelt divine as always and her beautiful souls pulsed for him eagerly, “There will be no hounds coming for you Margot. I’ll come myself,” He tells her quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margot nods her head at his words and a weight she did not know she had come off her shoulders. They share a nice silence one more before Margot reluctantly pulls away, “You should probably go. I don’t want anyone seeing us like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley bares his teeth angrily but fully lets her go. His contract was right of course, but that did not mean that he had to like it. Margot steps out of the demon trap and uses the toe of her shoe to scrape away the paint on the floor. Crowley feels the weight of the trap roll of his shoulders and he sweeps into Margot’s space one last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips are on hers in a passionate kiss and he makes sure that he leaves her panting for him before he whispers goodbye and vanishes. Margot takes a moment to herself before going back into the main room to find her brothers cleaning up several spilled beer bottles and can not help her grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She strolls up beside the two of them and begins to help pick up the large shards of broken glass. Sam gives her a grateful smile and Dean looks a little less pissed off and Margot suddenly has the hope that maybe everything will work out. The three of them could be a family.    </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Family Buisness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry that it has been such a long time since I posted a new chapter. Its been a really stressful time since I last posted and I am just not getting back into the groove. Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Months passed and Margot learned as much as she could from her brothers. At first the two of them had wanted to keep Margot as far away from hunting as possible. After a lot of yelling and angry silences, Margot had convinced them to teach her everything they knew. While trying to find a way to find her family, Margot had come across so much lore she already knew a little, but knowing and doing were two different things</p><p>. <br/>At first, Margot was left at whatever moldy motel room they booked while they went out and did their digging. More fights broke out and finally she had been allowed to come out on her first case with her brothers. After feeling helpless and almost dying from the Croatoan virus had helped sway the boys into agreeing with her. </p><p><br/>The demonic  virus had almost cost the lives of both of her brothers. There had been harsh whispering between them that they kept Margot out of. It had ended with Sam leaving them in the middle of the night and Dean going crazy with worry. Margot had been there to calm her oldest brother down and finally get him to think straight and find Sam.</p><p> <br/>Margot had the unfortunate luck to meet another hunter named Gordan who trapped her and Dean and had explained to them why Sam had to die. While this had been news to Margot, she had not cared and had quickly defended her brothers. She didn’t care if Sam was some weird physic, he was still her brother. With the help of another psychic named Ava, Sam had been able to rescue both her and Dean from Gordan. They left Gordan tied to a chair in Indiana.</p><p><br/>At the beginning of the new year, The three siblings came across an old hotel that had had several deaths happen within it. The owner had decided it was time to sell the place and the three of them would be the last tenants the place would have. Margot had been assigned to watch the little girl while Sam and Dean snooped around to try and find out what had been killing people.</p><p> <br/>At first the three of them think that they are dealing with a demon. Margot had agreed until she had been subjugated to the ghostly presence of Grandma Roses’ dead sister, who had passed away in the house when she was very young. She had limped to the boys later, her ankle having been crushed under a heavy bookcase. The mother, Susan, does not believe them after finding Sam and Dean speaking with Rose and she is quick to kick the three of them out. They are lucky that they had still been close by when Maggie, the ghost haunting the hotel, had attacked Susan and attempted to drown her daughter. While they had not been able to put the vengeful spirit to rest, Grandma Rose had taken it into her own hands and had spoken to Maggie. Before anyone could reach her, Susan found Rose dead in her chair.</p><p> <br/>After all the goodbyes were said, Margot slumped in the back of the Impala with her foot wrapped in tight bandages and waited for her brothers to join her. It had been a very long couple of days and she was ready to curl up with Sam in the next hotel and sleep for a few days.</p><p> <br/>She is already laid out in the backseat and adjusting her bum foot when her brothers slide into their usual seats. Sam turns around to grin at his little sister, “So, how’d you like your first hunt?”</p><p><br/>Margot grimaces in pain and rises a little to shoot a glare at the taller brother, “Walk in the park,” She snarks and Dean bursts out in laughter. She rolls her eyes and grabs the wad of fabric laying in the floorboard. The last time they had stopped by the Roadhouse, Ellen had given Margot a rough quilt that had been in the back room. It was warm and comfy and Margot appreciated the kind hearted gesture. Ellen had told her a few times that it felt less lonely when you could cuddle up with a nice blanket when you were out hunting.</p><p> <br/>Sam adjusts his position and grimaces at the miserable form of his little sister, “How is your ankle?” he asks and winces in sympathy when Margot grumbles. This had been her first hunt, that had not involved getting kidnapped, and she had already been hurt. They would have to drop her off somewhere safe then continue on.</p><p> <br/>“Get some rest. We’ll wake you when we stop,” Sam tells her and Margot nods and shifts to get comfortable in the back seat. Sam and Dean waited until they were sure Margot was asleep before speaking.</p><p><br/>“She did good,” Dean says to his brother and gives a little half smile.</p><p> <br/>“She really did. We have to take her somewhere safe though. That ankle looks busted to hell.”</p><p><br/>“Bobby will take her. They’ve spoken on the phone a few times.”</p><p> <br/>Sam makes a noise in the back of his throat as a reply. It’s not far to the next bed and breakfast, and the brothers get there in record time. The three of them are hungry and Margot’s ankle needs to be checked on. Dean quickly checks them in while Sam gets the bags. Margot is left stumbling after her taller brother until Dean appears by her side to let her lean on him.</p><p> <br/>Margot slumps into the first chair she sees when she gets into the room and gratefully lets her bum foot rest on the ratty side table. She can tell just by looking that her ankle is most likely broken. She also knows that she will be more useless than anything until her foot gets better. Sam and Dean were going to have to find a place for her to lay low at.</p><p> <br/>“Margot, you want the first shower?” Sam asks and comes up behind his little sister to rest a huge hand on her shoulder.</p><p> <br/>Margot tilts her head back so that she can look at her tallest sibling and gives him a small smile, “No, you or Dean can have it. I don’t think I can stand on my own for that long right now,” <br/>The pulse of pain from her foot agrees with her and Sam gives her a sympathetic smile. He hates that Margot had gotten herself hurt on her first real hunt, but he is glad that she had not ended up in a worse condition than she is in now.</p><p> <br/>“Alright, just let us know if you need anything,” Sam tells her then lopes away into the bathroom to take a shower.</p><p> <br/>“Does pizza sound good to you?” Dean asks from where he is sitting on the bed closest to the door. In his hands is the motel pamphlet that advertises what they have and what they can order from the restaurants around them.</p><p><br/>“Pizza sounds great,” Margot tells him and grins when Dean fist pumps and quickly grabs his phone to order the pizza. His excitement is contagious and Margot marvels at what her life had become in such a short amount of time.</p><p> <br/>Dean already knows what Margot and Sam want and soon the phone call is done and he is informing her that pizza would be here in about thirty minutes. Margot takes the down time to pull out her phone and flip it open to see if she has any texts or missed calls. She has a few from Jo and Ellen and then another from a number that she does not have plugged into her phone, but Margot knows only one person who has 666 as their phone number. </p><p><br/>She smothers a grin and quickly opens the text from Crowley.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Hell is boring without you Darling</strong> </em>
</p><p><br/>Still smothering the grin that wants to break out over her face, Margot quickly texts back then stows her phone away in case Dean comes asking questions about who she is talking to.</p><p> <strong>I miss you too</strong></p><p><br/>Margot hears her phone vibrate seconds later and wills herself not to dig it out of her pocket so that she can text her demon back. She misses Crowley like one would miss a limb. He had become such a big part of her life and she wanted him back.</p><p> <br/>“Sorry about your foot Babygirl,” Dean says to her with a frown and sits across from her in a chair that matches hers, “You getting hurt was never part of the plan. We are going to head up to South Dakota and drop you off at Bobby’s until your foot gets better.” </p><p><br/>“Sounds like a plan then. I can heal and help him. Maybe brush up on my lore,” Margot agrees and tentatively stretches her foot a little to see how much she can extend it. The pain that shoots up her leg quickly stops her from moving it anymore. Dean agrees by the look on his face.</p><p> <br/>Sam coming out of the shower interrupts the silence of the room. A towel hangs from his shaggy hair and Margot grins widely when Dean is quick to start picking on his younger brother. While they are distracted, Margot fishes out her cellphone and flips it open to see what Crowley had said.</p><p> <br/>Staying out of trouble I hope?<br/>Went on my first real hunt today. Ghost broke my ankle.</p><p> <br/>    Crowley sounds a bit outraged with his slur of texts that he sends back and Margot feels her face heat at the worry she can see between the lines. Her demon may act big and bad, and sometimes he truly could be, but Margot knew him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>You’re hurt!?</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Why were your brothers not with you?</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>I let them have you to keep you safe, not let you come to harm. </strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Where are you? I can come steal you away. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>I’m fine Crowley.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>You don’t need to do all that. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sam and Dean have been great to me. They are taking me to Bobby’s first thing in the morning. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I’ve got to go. Be good. </strong>
</p><p><br/> Margot shoved her phone into the pocket on her bag then leaned back in her chair to watch the boys squabble. Time flew by, and soon the three of them had enjoyed their pizza and Sam had helped Margot into the bed farthest from the door. He had yet to lay down with her, but Margot soon forgot her troubles after taking a few pain medications and passing out for the night. </p><p><br/>Dean went to bed an hour later, leaving Sam to sit awake and look over the lore books he always had handy. His laptop sat charging on the table beside him, and Sam could not stop the nagging feeling in his chest as he thought about everything that has happened to them just this year. He worried that at some point all the good that they do would be outweighed by the bad.</p><p> <br/>He and Dean had found a sibling, and Sam had found out more about the other psychics and what the demons called Azazel’s children. The term still freaked him out when he thought about it. Their father’s death was still fresh on his mind,  and Sam thought about the older man more often than not. He had never told Sam or Dean much about the demon who had killed their mother, and Sam needed more information to go off of. Somehow Sam had ended up in the middle of all of this; it was not just about their mother’s death anymore. </p><p><br/>When Sam checks the clock next, he sees that it has already passed two a.m. Now that he has stopped reading, Sam admits that he is dead tired. Putting away his books, Sam shucks out of his pants and slips into his sleep shorts before curling up in the queen bed with Margot. He had quickly stepped up as the more emotional older brother for Margot and had agreed to sharing the bed with her. It helped that Margot was a cuddle bug and kept Sam warm on cooler nights.</p><p> <br/>Tonight would be like every other, and Sam smiled a tiny, happy smile at his little sister. Margot had made his dark world brighter when she had found them; even though she had found them through a demon deal. He and his brother had promised Margot that she would have the best nine years of her life. Crowley would not take their little sister from them if Sam had anything to say about it.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>